Wednesday Fanfic Wrestling
by pokefan417
Summary: A fanfiction wrestling promotion, with OC's chosen by you! This was inspired by a promotion run by rnish2
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to the fanfiction of pokefan417! Tonight, I am announcing the start of the newest and only the third ever (I think) fanfiction wrestling promotion, Wednesday Fanfic Wrestling/WFW. I want you to pick the characters. Here are the applications. P.S. I am always accepting new talent. P.P.S. there may be legends coming back for an occasional feud or to put over your wrestlers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything even related to wrestling.**

**Superstar, Diva, Boy or Girl Manager:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(if they have one):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Hometown:**

**Ring Attire:**

**Entrance Attire:**

**Entrance Music:**

**Face, Heel, or Tweener:**

**Signatures 1:**

**Signature 2:**

**Finisher 1:**

**Finisher 2:**

**Finisher 3(alternate):**

**How they come to ring:**

**Tattoos or Scars:**

**Gimmick:**

**Anything Else:**

**If it's a tag team, put the same as above, and add a tag finisher if they have one.**

**If they are a manager, put everything above, and please put the wrestler they are managing.**

**Should this promotion have a Hall of Fame?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Warrior James Brian Hellwig, **

**AKA, The Ultimate Warrior, who died of a massive **

**heart attack on April 8th, 2014, two days after he was **

**inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. I send **

**my deepest condolences to his family. R.I.P.**

**(June 16, 1959 – April 8, 2014) He was 54.**

**OK, now this is the real first chapter. I have never done a fanfic like this before, so I hope you are entertained.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about wrestling except this.**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Wednesday Fanfic Wrestling! I'm Sullivan, sitting here with Jack, and tonight is our first night of action." Said a very excited Sullivan.

"Let me tell you something, Sullivan, it is great to be here, and I am looking forward to our first night." Jack said. "And to start off our show, here comes our GM, Nikki!"

As Nikki made her way on to the stage with a microphone in hand, Toxic by Britney Spears played over the intercom, and the fans in the audience cheered.

"Welcome to WFW!" she exclaimed to cheers. "It is good to be here, and normally General Managers make big announcements with their first appearance, and I am no different. So, tonight, I am announcing the World Heavyweight Championship tournament! The way it goes, there will be four matches in the first round, and the winners will face off in two separate matches next week in the semifinals. The two finalists will face off at our first PPV in four weeks, Jumpstart! And the first match of the tournament is next, with Pantera Fuerte facing off against Oscar Moneymaker!"

As she went backstage, Fuel by Bittersweet played as Pantera Fuerte made his way to the ring. He had an outfit like Sin Cara from WWE, with holes in the mask for his eyes and mouth, and a shirt like Rey Mysterio wears, all in red and black.

The ring announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall and it is a first round match in the World Heavyweight Championship tournament! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing 116 lbs, Pantera Fuerte!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Pantera made his way to the ring, sliding in and posing in the ring.

Castlevania by Bloody Tears played as Oscar Moneymaker made his way out with a microphone, wearing black tights with silver dollar signs on the side, and gold elbow pads.

"Cut my music," he said. "I should not have to wrestle for the title. If anything, it should be given to me, now. I am six feet and two inches of million dollar perfection! And  
I really have to face a man, probably poor, who is only five, three? What chance does he actually have of winning? But since you all want to see me, I will indulge you, and don't waste time with a bathroom break, because this should be over fast."

The crowd booed as he got in the ring, and the match was on. Oscar ran forward, only for Pantera to duck, and turned around to multiple kicks to his legs. He pushed Pantera away, but Pantera quickly got up, ducked a clothesline, and bounced off the ropes, performing a DDT from the ropes, and as Oscar went down, Pantera went for the cover, getting a one. He climbed on to Oscar and began raining punches down onto him. Oscar flipped them over, and slammed his elbow into the head of Pantera. He got up, and hit a Snap Suplex, ran to the ropes, and dropped his knee onto Pantera. Two. He placed Pantera in a side headlock. Pantera threw him off by sending him off the ropes, taking a shoulder block. He ducked to his stomach as Oscar jumped over him, bounced off the ropes, and ran into an arm drag. He got up into another one. This time Pantera applied the side headlock, but Oscar backed him into the turnbuckle, and Pantera as let go, was hit by a kick to the gut. Oscar drove his shoulder into Pantera a few times, ran to the opposite turnbuckle, and hit a clothesline in the corner. He quickly performed another one, but on the third, Pantera stepped forward, grabbed Oscar's shoulder, and fell back, driving Oscar's face into the turnbuckle, the Pantera Buster. Pantera got onto the apron as the crowd cheered, and waited for Oscar to get up. When he did, Pantera spring boarded into the ring, and hit a Frankensteiner from the air, and as they went down, Pantera grabbed Oscar's leg to keep him in a pin position. The ref began to count. 1, 2, and…he grabbed the rope! Oscar grabbed the rope to break the pin. Pantera let go, and climbed to the top rope. As he jumped off, Oscar spun and caught him with a discus clothesline. He made a slashing motion across his throat and climbed to the top rope. He jumped off, going for the MDM, Million Dollar Moonsault. However, Pantera rolled out of the way, and as Oscar got up, hit a Frankensteiner.

1, 2, 3!

"Here's your winner, Pantera Fuerte!"

"Wow, an impressive match from both men," said Jack. "So Pantera will go on to the semifinals, to face either Albert or Kevin Smith."

"But first," Sullivan said, "let's take this time to announce our Hall of Fame, which will be held every year. There will be six inductees every year, one inductee announced every two months! And here is our first inductee!"

**A man with huge biceps, and awesome face paint was **

**shown running to the ring.**

"**He was just so intense, I mean the face paint, the entrance,**

**he was just so cool." Nikki said.**

**The same man was now shaking the ropes, pyro was going off.**

**Pantera Fuerte was shown.**

"**He was so inspirational, he always had such**

**amazing charisma. And you never knew **

**what he was talking about, but that just made **

**you listen more."**

**The man was holding the WWF Intercontinental **

**Championship, and the WWF title.**

**Oscar Moneymaker came up.**

"**When I saw him beat Hulk Hogan to **

**unify the WWF and IC belts, I knew **

**that I wanted to be a pro wrestler."**

_**WFW is proud to announce the Ultimate **_

_**Warrior as the very first inductee into the **_

_**WFW Hall of Fame.**_

"And congratulations to the late, great Ultimate Warrior," Jake said, "switching gears now, we are all looking forward to the debut of Satoshi, he's from Japan, and I have been very impressed with him."

"You've got that right," Sullivan said, "let's take a look now."

**A japanese guy was shown running a track.**

"**I have one goal, and that is to be great." He said.**

"**I am coming to WFW, and whether you're eight feet tall, **

**or a mere five foot three, if you get in my way, I will take **

**you out. Get ready. Get ready to taste the unbeatable power **

**of Satoshi."**

**He continued to run into the distance.**

"I'm telling you," Jake said, "that guy looks intense."

Thick is the skin by Skid Row began to play and a man wearing a white tank top, black workout pants, and a bane mask made his way out, looking crazy.

The announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, this next bout is a first round match in the World title tournament. Making his way to the ring, from an insane asylum in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 234 lbs., Kevin Smith!"

"Man, look at this guy," said Sullivan. "He is intimidating."

"Maybe to our smaller guys," Jake said, "but he's only 6 feet."

Wait and Bleed by Slipknot began to play, and a fat guy with red trunks and knee pads came out, with black tape on his wrists.

"And the opponent, making his way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 300 lbs., Avery!"

As soon as the match started, Avery got in position, but stopped when he saw that Smith was just standing across from him, staring. He walked closer, only to get hit with a punch to the face. He quickly recovered, driving his knee into Smith, backing him into the turnbuckle, and began slamming his knee into the gut. He pulled Smith away from the turnbuckle, and tossed Smith across the ring, catching him coming back, and hit a sidewalk slam.

1, 2.

Avery picked up Smith, and placed him into a powerbomb position. As the crowd booed, he hit his finisher, the sitout powerbomb.

1, 2…kickout.

Avery quickly lifted Smith onto his shoulders for his wasteland, but Smith elbowed him in the head. He fell behind Avery, where he hit a back suplex, and began grinding his forearm into Avery's face. He stopped right before five. He ran to the ropes, hitting a leg drop. He then picked up Avery to hit a suplex, but Avery reversed it into a suplex of his own. He ran to the ropes, and hit a big splash.

1, 2…kickout.

Avery turned Smith over, and locked in an STF. The crowd cheered as Smith made his way to the ropes.

"Break the hold Avery," the ref said, "1, 2, 3, 4."

Avery let go. He picked Smith up for a sitout powerbomb, but Smith rolled through, and rolled up Avery.

1, 2…just barely a kickout.

As Smith got up he was hit with a powerful clothesline. Avery began to pick Smith up, and as the ref was beside them, Smith took his chance and brought his arm up between Avery's legs. The ref was knocked back, and as Avery went down, Smith went for the cover. When he saw that the ref was still down, he looked like he was going to have a fit. He reached into his mask and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. He swung, but Avery dodged, kicked Smith in the gut, and hit a Wasteland. He went for the cover, and the ref was able to count.

1, 2, 3!

"The winner of this match, Avery!"

Avery didn't look satisfied, and hit a wasteland on the referee. He then used the sitout powerbomb on Smith.

"This is just sickening," Sullivan said. "He won the match, what was that for?"

"Probably mad that the ref didn't see that low blow," Jake said. "And coming up next, two of our biggest competitors will face off, when Bull meets Big Dave."

A camera was backstage, where Oscar was talking to Nicki.

"That wasn't fair, I wasn't ready for Pantera, I want a rematch! There is no way that I will let my first night here end in a loss to a midget."

"Well, that's too bad. You were eliminated, and that's that. But I'll tell you what. You will be in the main event tonight, in a triple threat match. If that was a fluke earlier, you should be able to correct it. And if you win, I will personally place you back in the tournament."

"Sounds good, besides, you need a millionaire protégée like me for a great main event."

He left the office, not hearing Nikki as she said, "Sure. Good luck with that."

Korn's Twisted Transistors began to play.

"The following contest in the world title tournament is a two out of three falls match. Introducing first, from Austin, Texas, standing 7 feet tall, weighing in at 388 lbs., Bull!"

Bull was wearing trunks and knee pads, with black tape on his feet and ankles.

Not Falling by Mudvayne began to play as a man with a Finlay type of singlet came out.

"And the opponent, standing 7 feet, 1 inch tall, weighing 477 lbs., Big Dave!"

As the match began, Bull ran forward, catching Dave by surprise, and began beating on him, and threw him to the ropes, hitting a boot on the way back, but Dave stayed up. Bull body slammed him to the mat, and hit a couple of knee drops. He placed Dave in a rear chin lock, and began to apply pressure. Dave was able to get his foot on the rope, but Bull wouldn't let go, prompting the ref to call for the bell, giving Dave the first decision. This time, Bull let go, and tossed Dave to the ropes again. This time, Dave dodged the boot, and went to the other ropes. He came off, hitting a clothesline, and stomping both feet onto Bull's torso. He picked up Bull, who threw Dave's hands off of him, and hit a DDT. He went for the cover.

1.

He applied another headlock, but was tossed off the ropes. Bull hit Dave with a shoulder block, but Dave stayed up, so he hit another. The third took Dave down. He tried to hit a big splash, but Dave moved. As Bull got up, Dave actually hit a hurricanrana! The crowd went crazy, not expecting a move like that. As Bull stood in the corner, Dave pushed him against the turnbuckle, hitting a massive chest chop. As he pulled Bull away from the turnbuckle, Bull grabbed him around the torso in a bearhug. They were too close to the ropes, and Dave got them. Bull let go, and was hit with a gut kick. Dave ran to the ropes, but on his way back, took a huge Spinebuster from Bull.

1, 2, 3!

So the match would be decided with the next fall. Bull picked up Dave by the throat, and as he lifted him for a chokeslam, Dave went behind him, hitting a pumphandle drop from behind.

1, 2,…kickout.

Dave ran to the ropes, and came back, looking to hit a sit down splash to end the match, but Bull dodged, and locked in a vise grip from behind. Dave just barely got to the ropes. He kicked Bull, and brought his hand up for a brain chop. Bull dodged just in time, hitting a gorilla press with an amazing feat of strength. As Dave was out cold, Bull taunted the crowd, and picked Dave up. He delivered a massive Chokeslam.

1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Bull!"

"I'll tell ya, Sullivan, that was an impressive showing by both of our big men," Jake said. "And I can't wait to see how far they go!"

"You've got that right, partner. And up next, in our semi main event, a man named Roman will be wrestling for the first time against the upstart, Jeff Irons."

The Russian national anthem began to play as a man with dark clothes came to the ring.

"The following contest is the final first round match in the world title tournament! Introducing first, from Moscow, Russia, weighing 295 lbs., Roman!"

"Oh my goodness, look at the size of this man," said Sullivan. "I'm being told that this man is 6 feet, 11 inches tall."

"How is Jeff Irons gonna stop this guy?!"

Drowning Pool by Bodies began to play as Jeff Irons made his way out, wearing navy blue trunks, knee pads, and an elbow pad on his right arm.

"And the opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 252 lbs., Jeff Irons!"

Just before the bell rang…

_It's the, eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight…_

"What in the world," said a very confused Sullivan, "who is that?"

"Well, Sullivan," Jake said, "I think that's the CEO of this company, Pokefan417!"

"Why does his name have numbers at the end of it?"

"I don't know, he's a weird guy."

A very handsome man came on stage wearing a suit.

"Hello, everyone! I am the CEO of this company. Now, I am here to make an announcement. Two, actually. First, after the semi-finals next week, there will be 6 men left standing, without the world title match. So, in two weeks, there will be two triple threat matches. The winners will face each other at Jumpstart, for this right here." He held up a title. "This is the WFW Television Title. Now on to other matters. The general manager, Nikki, is a relative of mine, which is how she got her spot as general manager. However she is so annoying, that I am replacing her. With this man, right here!"

_Here comes the money! Yeah, you know._

The crowd roared as Shane McMahon came onto the stage in his old suit, dancing as usual. He was handed a microphone.

"Now I know that there are a lot of people that won't agree with this, that will say I'm only being chosen for ratings, but the fact is, I'm just so awesome, the CEO wanted me as the general manager of WFW. That, and he couldn't think of anyone else for the job. Seriously, he interviewed a ton of different people, but no one else wanted the job. So, instead of that vacation to Hawaii, I'm here."

There was a brief struggle as Pokefan417 took the microphone away from Shane.

"Anyway, boys, please continue."

The match finally started, with a front facelock. Roman pushed Jeff into the turnbuckle and let go as the ref began to count. They had a quick staredown, as they locked up again. This time, Jeff pushed Roman into the turnbuckle. He quickly let go, and was slapped by Roman. Jeff quickly began raining punches onto Roman, but was pushed away. He ran back at Roman, but was caught with a double leg takedown.

1.

Roman picked up Jeff, and threw him into the ropes, and Jeff ducked a big boot, hitting a chop block on Roman's leg. As Roman went down to one knee, Jeff grabbed his head, and hit a DDT.

1, just barely 2.

Jeff got on top of Roman, and began throwing punches. He was pushed off again. Jeff ran to the ropes, but was taken down by a shoulder block on the way back. Roman ran to the ropes, and jumped over Jeff as Jeff went down. Jeff jumped over Roman, and caught him coming back with a side headlock takedown. He kept Roman in the headlock, applying pressure. Roman was able to power out of it, hitting a back suplex.

1, 2.

Roman picked Jeff up, and hit a backbreaker, keeping him in the side hold, and hitting a sidewalk slam.

1, 2.

Roman picked Jeff up again, but was met with some punches to the ribs, and an inverted atomic drop. Jeff ran to the ropes, and hit a big boot that only staggered Roman. Jeff ran to the ropes again, and hit another that almost did it. The crowd chanted one more time, as Jeff tried to irish whip Roman to the ropes. Roman reversed it, sending Jeff to the ropes, into a back drop.

1, 2.

Roman picked up Jeff and hit an uppercut. He ran to the ropes, and came back into that third big boot. This one took him down, but he began to get up, so Jeff climbed to the top rope and hit a missile dropkick.

1, 2.

Jeff picked up Roman, who reversed it into a sleeperhold. Jeff fought to get to the ropes, but couldn't, so he went down to his butt, hitting a jawbreaker. As Roman recovered, Jeff began to wind his arm. As Roman looked up, Jeff brought his elbow forward. Roman dodged it, and kicked Jeff in the gut, setting up a powerbomb. While on Roman's shoulders, Jeff rained down punches that made Roman fall back. Jeff took advantage, grabbing Roman's legs.

1, 2,…almost!

"This is awesome," The crowd chanted.

As the ref began to count both men fought to get up.

1!

They were still down.

2!

They were crawling to the ropes.

3!

Jeff was using the ropes to pull himself up.

4!

Roman was on one knee.

5!

Jeff got up first, stopping the count.

Both men began to throw punches, the crowd booing each time Roman got a strike in, and cheering each time Jeff did. Roman soon got the upper hand, tossing Jeff to the ropes. Jeff ducked a clothesline, and as Roman turned around, kicked him in the gut. Jeff quickly pulled Roman onto his shoulders, and hit an F-5, which he calls the Body Bag as the crowd cheered.

1, 2, 3!

"Heres your winner, Jeff Irons!"

"My goddness, that was an amazing match!" Sulliavn exclaimed.

"Those two have great chemistry from what I just saw," Jake added. "And if Jeff Irons wins this tournament, I hope those two have a rematch for the title."

"You know it, partner. And up next, for the main event, Oscar will be in the main event. We're not sure who the other participants will be, but let's take a look."

"The following contest is the main event of the evening! In the ring at this time, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 227 lbs., Oscar Moneymaker!"

The crowd booed loudly.

_Here comes the money! Yeah, you know._

Shane made his way out to the stage, wearing, not his suit, but a red jersey with Shane O' Mac across the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you were promised a triple threat match earlier this evening. But, instead, this will be a one on one match. Between me and Oscar. Shane O' Mac is back!"

The crowd cheered as the match started fast. Oscar went for a school boy, Shane kicked out at 2, and went for a pin where he grabbed his opponents feet for leverage, 1, Oscar reversed into a backslide pin, 2, Shane did a backflip out of it and went for a sunset flip pin, 2. Both men got up and stared at each other. The two locked hands, and Oscar kicked Shane in the gut. He hit a suplex. Oscar began slamming his elbow into Shane's face. He picked him up and threw him into the turnbuckle. He ran to hit a body splash, but Shane brought his foot up. He jumped to the second turnbuckle and hit a missile dropkick. Oscar got back up, and took a punch from Shane. Shane hit him a couple more times, danced a little, and hit a haymaker.

1, 2.

Shane picked up Oscar but was hit with a bunch of jabs, and body slammed onto the mat. Oscar went to the apron and springboarded in with a leg drop.

1, 2.

Oscar picked Shane up and whipped him to the ropes, catching him with a shoulder block. He tried again, but this time, Shane caught him with his old DDT. Shane saw an opportunity, and went to the top rope. He looked down, only to see Oscar roll out of the ring. Shane chased him out, but was caught with a discus clothesline. The two began trading punches as the ref counted. Shane was able to get the upper hand, and placed Oscar on the broadcast table. He got back in the ring and climbed to the top rope. The crowd went nuts as he jumped off, but Oscar moved at the last second, sending Shane through the table.

1!

Oscar was crawling back to the ring.

2!

Shane was still down.

3!

Oscar got back in the ring.

4!

Shane was still out.

5!

Shane was moving!

6!

Shane was slowly trying to get back in the ring.

7!

Shane was crawling now.

8!

Shane had his hands on the apron!

9!

Shane made it back in!

Oscar quickly went to work on Shane, punching him and kicking him. He picked Shane up, and hit his discus clothesline. He began to do a little dance to mock Shane. He went to the top rope, and jumped for the MDM. Shane rolled out of the way just in time, and jumped into a roll up on Oscar.

1, 2, 3!

"Shane has won! Our general manager has won the match," Sullivan yelled.

"Yeah," Jake said, "but what's Oscar doing?"

Oscar ran at Shane from behind, hitting him with a steel chair. The crowd booed as he continually hit Shane with the chair. He threw Shane to the outside, and slammed him into the barricade. He body slammed Shane into the metal ring post. He put Shane back in the ring. As Shane got up, he took a discus clothesline. Oscar placed the chair on Shane's torso and climbed to the top rope. He performed the MDM. Fuel by Bittersweet played as Pantera Fuerte ran to the ring. He ran it, only to take a chair shot to the head. Oscar began to beat both men with the chair, before leaving. The EMT's checked on both men.

**So, what do you think? This is the longest fanfic I have done so far, and please leave some reads, some reviews, and some talent. What will be the backlash from Oscar's attack on Pantera and Shane? Who will move on in the tournament? Find out next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, so here's the next chapter. New superstars are coming in. I have 6 matches set for Jumpstart, but there will probably be one more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pro wrestling.**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said Jake, "and welcome back to WFW! We have some great matches set up for tonight."

"And not only that, but also the backlash of last week, when Oscar Moneymaker brutally attacked Pantera Fuerte and our GM, Shane McMahon. Speaking of which, here he comes now."

_Here comes the money! Yeah, you know._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the General Manager of WFW, Shane McMahon!"

The crowd was cheering as Shane came down. He got in the ring, wearing his suit.

"As most of you saw last week, I was beaten down by Oscar Moneymaker. Now the question you must be wondering is, what will I do about it. Well, I really can't think of a better way to punish him than a handicap match. So later on tonight, Oscar will face me and Satoshi!"

The crowd cheered as Shane left the ring. Fuel by Bittersweet began to play.

"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is a semi-final match in the world title tournament! Introducing first, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing 116 lbs., Pantera Fuerte!"

The crowd cheered as the masked man made his way down the ramp.

Wait and Bleed by Slipknot began to play as the three hundred pounder made his way down.

"And the opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 300 lbs., Avery!"

"And these fans are not holding back the boos," said Sullivan.

The bell rang as the match began. Avery ran at Pantera, who ducked the clothesline, and began throwing kicks at Avery's legs. Avery pushed his opponent nearly to the other side of the ring. Pantera charged him, but Avery ran forward with a clothesline that made Pantera flip backwards. Avery picked him up, only to body slam Pantera. He ran to the ropes and hit a big splash.

1, 2.

He grabbed Pantera by the throat, but was met with a kick to the head. Pantera got up, and began punching and kicking Avery. He tried to irish whip Avery to the ropes, but Avery held his ground, instead throwing Pantera to the ropes. Pantera dodged a clothesline coming back, jumped onto the ropes, and did a backflip over Avery, catching him with a reverse DDT.

1.

Pantera waited for Avery to get to his knees, and ran to the ropes. When he came back, Avery was up and grabbed him by the throat. Pantera kicked Avery in the gut, and landed some punches to the head. He quickly ran to the ropes again, and was caught with a sidewalk slam.

1, 2.

Avery picked Pantera up onto his shoulders, but Pantera rolled through, and rolled up Avery.

1, 2…almost.

As both men got up, Avery threw a punch that was blocked. Pantera began throwing his own punches, and jumped onto Avery's shoulders, hitting a senton. When Avery got up, Pantera got him with a roundhouse to the back of the head. He yelled to the crowd, and climbed to the top rope. He dove off with a body splash.

1, 2.

As Avery was getting up, Pantera climbed up top again. Just as he was going to jump, Oscar Moneymaker came out from under the ring, and shook the ropes, making Pantera lose his balance. As Pantera tried to jump off onto Avery, Avery caught him coming down with a sit-down powerbomb.

1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Avery!"

Avery began to back up the ramp while laughing, the crowd booing the whole time.

"Well," said Sullivan, "Avery will go on to the finals, but what a cheep victory!"

"I know, right," said Jake, "that Oscar needs to mind his own business, that right there is why he's in the situation he's in tonight. Wait a second, what's he doing?"

Back in the ring, Oscar was standing over Pantera, and began to stomp on his head. He got on top of him and began raining down punches. He picked up Pantera and hit the discus clothesline. As the crowd booed, he smiled and almost left. Then he looked like he had an idea. He took out a 20 dollar bill, and laid it on Pantera's chest.

"There ya go. Think of it as a consolation prize. Can't win every match, huh?"

The camera cut to the announcers.

"Well," said Jake, "that's definitely a good way to make people know about ya. Switching gears now, Oscar is going to be competing next, against Satoshi!"

"But first, we have another new star coming soon, take a look."

**A children's choir was shown singing **

**Something unintelligible.**

"**Pure. Not something you see these **

**Days. But there is still hope. For I **

**Am the savior of the pure. And when **

**I try to save someone, they must accept **

**It. Accept or perish. I'm coming." **

**A white light lit up the screen.**

"Now, I don't know about you, Sullivan, but he seems pretty creepy to me."

"What are you talking about? You just heard, he's the savior of the pure, and I can't wait for him to get here!"

"Well, even so, we're getting reports on Pantera's condition, he won't be medically cleared for the rest of the night. And now, to the ring.

Castlevania by Bloody Tears was playing to a chorus of boos.

"The following triple threat contest is set for one fall. Currently in the ring, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 227 lbs., Oscar Moneymaker!"

Clock Strikes by One OK Rock began to play as the lights went down. Green lights lit the room as a Japanese man came down the ramp.

"And the opponents, first, making his debut, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing 275 lbs., Satoshi!"

_Here comes the money! Yeah, you know._

"The third participant, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing 239 lbs., the General Manager of WFW, Shane McMahon!"

The bell rang to begin the match. Both Satoshi and Shane went for Oscar, backing him in the corner where they began kicking him. When he was sitting, Shane threw an elbow at Satoshi. Satoshi backed to the middle of the ring as Shane was throwing multiple jabs, wound up with a little dance, and hit a haymaker. Shane picked up Satoshi, but his irish whip was reversed, and he was caught coming back with a back drop. When Satoshi turned around, Oscar was there to hit a body slam. He quickly clotheslined Shane out of the ring, and delivered a plancha. Oscar got back in, only to be kicked, and took a suplex.

1, 2.

Satoshi picked up Oscar and placed his head between his legs. Before Satoshi could lift him, Oscar back dropped him to the outside. He quickly ran to the other side of the ring, came back, and dove out, taking down both Shane and Satoshi. He left Satoshi outside, and placed Shane in the ring, with his head still on the apron. Oscar got on the apron and delivered a leg drop to Shane. He was about to get back in the ring, but Fuel by Bittersweet began to play. Oscar went to the bottom of the ramp in a fighting stance. While he was distracted, Satoshi came up behind him, grabbed his head, and slammed him into the barricade that separated the crowd and the ring. Satoshi lifted Oscar over his head, and tossed him into the crowd, who were cheering him on. Satoshi went back to the ring, where Shane had been waiting for him. Shane began to beat on Satoshi, who pushed him off, and set him up for a butterfly suplex. The move hit, and Satoshi picked Shane back up. He placed Shane on his shoulder, and hit a running powerslam just as Oscar was trying to get back in the ring.

1, 2, 3! The crowd cheered as Satoshi rolled out of the ring. Oscar raised himself up on his elbows and glared past him toward the stage, where Pantera was standing, smiling and clapping.

"Well now, I'd say that's some pretty good payback, eh partner?" asked Jake.

"Oh, yeah, and I can tell you right now, this isn't over. And tonight seems to be about debuts, because we have another one coming up next! And here we go!"

Thick is the Skin by Skid Row started over the intercom.

"This next contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from an insane asylum in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing 234 lbs., Kevin Smith!

My Song knows what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy began to play over the intercom. A man with long hair, red and black trousers and a black vest came out to boos.

"And the opponent, making his debut, accompanied by Kiara-Jane 'Kitten' Vandross, from Kona, Hawaii, standing 7 feet, 1 inches tall, weighing in at 330 lbs., Kayden 'Crush' Adams!"

"Wow, would ya look at this guy!?" said Jake. "He's huge!"

"Yeah," said Sullivan, "but look at that girl that's with him. She's…oh…never mind."

Sullivan had seen Kayden staring at him from the ring. The bell rang, and Smith ran forward, hoping to catch Adams by surprise, but ran straight into a big boot. Kayden picked Smith up, and whipped him into the ropes. As Smith came back, he was hit with a shoulder block. Adams ran to the ropes with surprising speed. Smith ducked as Adams jumped over him, and caught Adams under the arm for a hip toss, but Adams wouldn't be lifted. He held on to Smith's arm, and hit a clothesline the way Sheamus from WWE does.

1, 2.

Kiara was watching anxiously as Adams began dropping elbows onto Smith. He then ran to the ropes, and jumped for a leg drop, but Smith moved. As both men got up, Smith ran for a chop block to the back of Adams leg. Adams went down to one knee. Smith ran forward, and hit a clothesline that almost sent Adams down. He quickly hit a dropkick.

1.

Smith stood behind Adams, and as Adams sat up, locked in a cobra clutch. Adams was struggling, but managed to stand up with Smith hanging onto his back. He backed Smith into the turnbuckles, where Smith let go. As Smith was slumped on the turnbuckle, Adams was massaging his neck. He quickly ran at Smith, who lifted his feet, catching Adams in the face. Smith climbed to the top and jumped off, hitting a flying clothesline.

1, 2.

He picked Adams up, and Adams reversed the irish whip, catching him with in a side hold. He continued to hold Smith at his side, and walked to the middle of the ring, hitting a sidewalk slam.

1, 2.

Adams got up, preparing for what could only be a chokeslam. He grabbed Smith by the throat, but when he lifted him, Smith fell behind him, and slammed his foot into the back of the knee. As Adams went down, Smith climbed to the second rope. As he jumped off, Adams caught him in a front backbreaker hold. He slammed Smith onto one knee, but held on. He slammed him onto the knee one more time before dropping him. He picked Smith up by the head, and began slamming his knee into the midsection, before placing Smith in a pumphandle clutch. He lifted Smith high, before transitioning the hold into a powerbomb.

1, 2, 3!

Kayden held his arms in the air as the Russian national anthem began to play. Kayden looked up the ramp as Roman came out to a chorus of boos. He had Kiara wait outside the ring.

"Take it easy, my friend," Roman said in his thick Russian accent. "I do not wish to fight you. I just saw your match. I think we could make the greatest tag team in the world. We could rule this comp…"

He was stopped by Kayden grabbing him by the throat. He lifted Roman in the air, and brought him crashing back down with an echo of cheers.

Kiara got in the ring with a microphone. She leaned down so that she was looking at Roman.

"I think his answer is pretty clear. No."

"What a debut," said Sullivan, "not taking anything away from Kevin Smith, but when someone's that tall, it's not gonna be easy to take them down."

"Well," said Jake, "I'm more interested in what happened after the match. Adams just chokeslammed Roman, and Roman is not a small guy either. There was only a two inch difference in height!"

"I know, right? Anyway, we have yet another new star coming soon, and do you remember Alexander the Great? The other new talent from earlier? This guy couldn't be any more different if you paid him. Take a look.

**A night club. A man is sitting on a couch with **

**a girl on both sides. "Hello, there. Can you believe**

**that I have two girls with me? It's usually a lot **

**more. But back to business. I heard about this **

**new place called WFW. Sounds like fun. I'll be there **

**soon. And I'm lookin forward to seein all you **

**lovely ladies when I get there."**

**The screen went black.**

"Now that," said Jake, "is a superstar. I like this guy already."

"I don't know, he seems like a jerk. I mean look at that guy! He had two girls with him. What kind of guy has two girls at the same time?"

"Not us, that's for sure. Anyway, it looks like Bull is coming out. I wonder what this is about?"

Bull was making his way down with a microphone to Twisted Transistors by Korn.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Bull."

"Cut the music! Last week, I beat Big Dave. Strange that a guy like him lost to me, huh? But that's what happens. You mess with the Bull, and you get your face broken. I don't know why I have to face Jeff Irons next. I mean, It's pretty obvious how it's gonna go. The bell rings, I chokeslam him, the bell rings again. Seriously, there is no competition backstage. Not a single person in that…"

"Shut up!"

Bull looked to the stage, where two guys he had never seem before were looking straight at him.

"Shut it, Bull. You've only been in this company for a week, and your already making yourself the most hated guy in the locker room. But if you're so tough, back it up. Face us tonight."

"Sorry, boys, but I have a match already. But don't worry. I'll face either one of you in singles competition, next week. As a warm up for my championship match at Jumpstart."

"And those two young men we just saw were Lupus and Colin Grey, twins that were recently signed to WFW. It looks like they will be making their debut next week."

Bodies by Drowning Pool played to cheers.

"The opponent, from Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 252 lbs., Jeff Irons!"

The bell rang. Jeff and Bull locked up, and Bull threw his knee into the torso. He whipped Jeff into the corner and ran for a splash. Jeff dodged at the last second, and used a roll up.

1, 2.

Bull was on his knees, looking like he couldn't believe he was almost beat. Jeff was laughing. Bull got up and pushed Jeff. Jeff pushed right back, and was knocked down. Bull began shoving his knee into Jeff's face.

1, 2, 3, 4!

Bull let go just in time. He picked up Jeff, but was placed in a side headlock. He backed Jeff against the ropes and threw him off. Coming back, Jeff dodged a clothesline, and jumped to hit one of his own. Bull didn't go down, so Jeff tried again. Then he tried a boot, but his foot was caught by Bull. Bull pushed him back, and flipped him over the ropes. Bull taunted the crowd. He put one leg over the ropes to get out, but Jeff grabbed the leg and pulled, bouncing Bull back in, and hurting the leg. Jeff got back in and began to drop his elbow onto the leg. He slammed his knee down onto the leg and applied a leg lock. Bull tried to get out by pulling Jeff's hair, but had to let go before being disqualified. Jeff continued to apply pressure, before getting up and stomping on the bottom side of the leg. He then twisted in some type of ground dragon screw. He tried to apply the leg lock again, but Bull pushed him off. Jeff tried to keep him down, but Bull kept pushing him away. Bull got up, and backed Jeff into the corner. He slammed his elbow into Jeff's head a few time, before using his knee to the midsection. He whipped Jeff to the other corner. When Jeff bounced off of the turnbuckle, Bull caught him with a gorilla press. Bull grabbed the ropes, and stood on Jeff's back. He let go before being disqualified. He picked Jeff up and body slammed him to the mat.

1, 2.

He picked Jeff up and the two began throwing punches back and forth. Jeff began to get the upper hand, but was stopped by a knee. Bull whipped Jeff back to the ropes, but Jeff dropped down, dropkicking the injured leg. Jeff ran to the ropes, and hit a big boot to Bull, who was still on one knee.

1, 2,…barely.

Jeff began to wind up his arm, waiting for Bull to get up. The referee was checking on Bull. As Bull got up, Jeff brought his elbow forward, but Bull pulled the referee in the way, and Jeff knocked out the ref. Jeff began to check on the ref, but Bull grabbed him and hit a powerful spinebuster. He went for the cover, but the referee was still out. Bull picked Jeff up, and threw him over the top rope. He got out, and slammed Jeff into the barricade. He threw Jeff toward the ring post, but Jeff reversed it, and Bull ran head first into the post. Jeff grabbed Bull, and threw him over the barricade. He followed and began punching Bull, but Bull picked him up, and ran him into a wall. Bull grabbed Jeff's head with one hand, and began to squeeze. He walked them to the barricade, lifted Jeff overhead, and threw him over the barricade. He stepped over, but Jeff was up. Jeff ran at Bull, and speared him through the barricade. The crowd was going crazy, wondering who was going to win, and wondering if Bull was dead. He wasn't. Jeff slowly got up, and began to drag Bull back toward the ring. He had to stop for a moment and rub his lower back, giving Bull enough time to hit him with a chair. Bull used the chair a few more times, and through Jeff back into the ring. However, before Bull could get back in, Lupus and Colin jumped on him, the crowd cheering them on. Lupus got the chair, and hit Bull in the back with it. The twins quickly hit a double DDT onto the chair. They picked Bull up, and pushed him back into the ring, where Jeff was waiting to hit the Bull Hammer. The referee was just getting up as the move hit. He began to count.

1…2…3!

"Here's your winner, Jeff Irons!"

"And what a match, I cannot believe that Bull used that chair like that!"

"Sullivan, those rookies aren't so innocent either. They interfered, and cost Bull the match."

"Look, both sides cheated, OK? It was still a pretty good match, and the ending of it means that Jeff Irons will face Avery at Jumpstart to crown the inaugural world heavyweight champion. Wait, what's this?"

In the ring, the brothers were staring at Jeff. He looked ready to fight, but the twins raised his arms in the air. The crowd cheered, but began to boo as Wait and Bleed by Slipknot began to play. Avery made his way down to the ring, and the twins got out. Avery and Jeff stood across from each other, staring each other down. Finally, Avery smirked and got out of the ring. He backed up the ramp, smiling, as Jeff continued to celebrate his victory, the whole time, keeping his eyes fixed on Avery.

**Well that's that. Jeff will face Avery at Jumpstart. The feud between Pantera and Oscar is heating up. The Werewolf twins made their debut, and what will happen from that attack on Bull? Next week, the triple threat matches for the T.V. title match. We also had the debuts of Satoshi and Kayden Adams. Both were impressive. And we have the upcoming debuts of Nolan Night and Alexander the Great. What will happen next time? We'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am feeling great! I was able to go to my first Monday Night RAW, on my birthday! Hacksaw, The Shield, RVD, it was awesome! It also gave me some ideas for this chapter! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't…why…are you…really? Does anyone think I own wrestling? Dang. No, I don't.**

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to WFW, coming to you live from Nashville, Tennessee! I'm Sullivan, as always with Jake, and this is gonna be great!"

"That's right partner, we have the triple threat matches, and some other great matches lined up! And here comes our general manager!"

_Here comes the money! Yeah, you know._

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the general manager of WFW, Shane McMahon!"

The crowd cheered as Shane made his way to the ring, wearing his usual suit.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to WFW!" Shane waited as the crowd cheered, and then began to chant "Shane O' Mac!"

"Ok, ok, settle down. I know your all glad to see me, but we have some business to attend to. I…"

Shane stopped as Pantera's music hit, and Pantera walked to the ring with a microphone. The crowd gave Pantera a mixed reaction for interrupting Shane.

"Shane, sorry to interrupt, but I need your help. Last week, I was screwed out of the world title picture by Oscar. Now I don't know about you, but I think that I deserve some payback. So what do you say, me and Oscar at Jumpstart?"

"Well, Pantera, you're right. You do deserve payback. I'll tell you what, I'll do ya one better, you are now one of the participants in the Television Championship match at Jumpstart! And tonight, there will still be a triple threat match. The winner will face you at Jumpstart. Oscar has made an impact lately, and you want him at the PPV, so he will be in it. Satoshi pinned me last week in his debut, so he will be in it too. The third participant…well let's see now, who…"

"Hold on, Shane!" The werewolf twins had come out. "We think that one of us should get in on that triple threat," said Colin.

"And the other should get a match with that big oaf Bull," said Lupus. "We feel like if one of us should compete, both should. So, how about it?"

"Ok then. Tonight, since you boys are so eager, Colin will be in the triple threat, and Lupus, you will go one on one with Bull! And the triple threat begins now!"

The crowd cheered as everyone but Colin went to the back.

"The following is a triple threat, number one contenders match! In the ring at this time, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing 178 lbs., The Werewolf's Twin, Colin Grey!"

Castlevania began to play, and the crowd booed as Oscar came out.

"Introducing the opponents, first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing 227 lbs., Oscar Moneymaker!"

Satoshi's music hit. The crowd began to cheer, but became confused as he didn't come out.

"I wonder where Satoshi is," said Sullivan, as confused as the crowd. "He has a shot at the T.V. title here, he wouldn't pass this up, would he? Wait a second, look at this!"

The lights went a Razor Ramon orange as a man with a TNA Willow type of mask came out, dragging Satoshi by the hair. This man had black trunks with purple, yellow, and blue flames, grey boots and kneepads, and a tribal sleeve tattoo on his arm. He tossed Satoshi to the edge of the stage, where Satoshi just barely stopped before he could fall through the table. He turned around, as this huge man slammed his huge boot right into his chest, sending him through the table. The man dropped down so he was standing above Satoshi, and raised his arms in the air as the crowd booed. The man left as EMT's put Satoshi on a stretcher.

"Oh, man," said Jake, "I hope Satoshi recovers soon. Who was that guy?"

"I don't know partner, but he was what, 6'8? That guy was huge! We're getting word of his condition now."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just received word that Satoshi will no longer be able to compete tonight. As a result, this match will now be a singles match!"

The crowd gave a mixed reaction as the match started. The two locked up, and Colin pushed Oscar into the corner. He slammed his elbow into Oscar's head a few times. He whipped Oscar to the opposite turnbuckle, and hit a body splash, staying on the second rope. He punched Oscar in the head 10 times, then dropped down, hitting a fisherman suplex.

1, 2.

Colin picked up Oscar, but Oscar pushed him into the referee. While the referee was getting up, Oscar raked Colin's eyes and hit the discus clothesline. As Colin went down, Oscar grabbed Colin in a roll up.

1, 2…too close!

Colin quickly hit his own clothesline. He got on top of Oscar and began slamming his fist into the temple.

"Get off of him, Colin! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ring the bell!" The bell rang, disqualifying Colin. Colin yelled at the referee, before picking up Oscar, and using what looked to be a twist of fate, and hit a cutter as the finish. He got up, and walked backstage as the referee helped Oscar get up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner, by disqualification, Oscar Moneymaker!" The crowd gave a mixed, but mostly negative reaction.

"Well Jake, Oscar has just picked up his first win in WFW, even if it was a DQ win. I'll tell ya, that kid Colin Grey has a lot of aggression! All it took was a single rake to the eyes to set him off."

"Well, partner, sometimes that happens. Sometimes your opponent cheats, and you try to bust his head open. It happens to the best of us. You know, tonight is getting weirder by the minute."

"I know, right. Well, still to come, we have a match between Roman and the new guy, Kayden Adams. But first, let's hear a message from Alexander the Great."

"**I hear there is another man coming to WFW **

**soon. He is a partier, a womanizer, so unpure.**

**But, fear not brother, for I am the savior of the **

**pure. Let me help you, Nolan Night. Let me **

**save you."**

"And we will hear the reply later tonight. But for now, it's time for our next match."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Moscow, Russia, standing nearly 7 feet tall, weighing 295 lbs., Roman!"

The crowd booed as the Russian National Anthem played.

Then they cheered as Kayden's music began to play. Kiara was right behind him.

"And the opponent, from Kona, Hawaii, accompanied by Kiara-Jane 'Kitten' Vandross, standing just over 7 feet tall, weighing 330 lbs., Kayden 'Crush' Adams!"

"Sullivan, this young man is huge and impressive, but shockingly, he's only 27 years old. Can you believe it?"

"It's pretty hard, but I think that tonight, if he can beat Roman, it would be a big win. It would definitely establish that he's here to stay."

The bell rang to start the match. Kayden and Roman locked up. Kayden pushed Roman back to the turnbuckle. The ref made Kayden let go, but Kayden threw a punch that Roman dodged. Roman turned them around so that Kayden was against the turnbuckle. Roman began throwing punches to Kayden's body, then ran to the ropes and hit a clothesline, and snapmared Kayden onto the mat. Roman climbed to the second rope and hit a Vader Bomb.

1, 2.

Roman went back up, but this time, the move was dodged. Both men got up and began to trade punches. Roman got the upper hand, and whipped Kayden to the ropes. Kayden came off with a clothesline. Roman got up and ran into another. Kayden then whipped Roman to the turnbuckle and hit a hip press. As Roman came off the turnbuckle, Kayden ran to the ropes and came off, knocking Roman back with a big boot. Roman bounced off the ropes and dodged a punch to lock in a sleeper hold. Kayden tried to get to the ropes but Roman dragged him to the center of the ring. Kayden had begun to fade. The ref held up Kayden's hand, but it dropped back down.

"1!"

The ref held up the hand again, and it dropped again. 2! The crowd was in a frenzy, if Kayden's hand dropped again, it was over. The ref lifted his hand one more time, but it stayed up! Kayden grabbed Roman by the head and dropped into a jawbreaker. Roman let go, and grabbed his jaw. When he turned around, Kayden slammed his fist into his face, and the crowd cheered as Roman went down from the KO Punch.

1, 2, 3!

The referee raised Kayden's arm in the air, as Kiara did the same, but Thick is the Skin began to play as Kevin Smith came on stage.

"Hey there, Kayden. Nice match. I must say, you are very impressive." Kevin paused as he got in the ring.

"We think you have what it takes to be the greatest star in this company. But you can't do it without some help. Let us help you, and you will become unstoppable!"

"Who's we, Smith?"

"The voices. They tell me that you don't believe in them. You don't believe that you need my help. But we know. We know that you are more interested in letting that girl talk for you than you are with taking action!"

He shouldn't have said that. Kayden grabbed him by the throat. Before he could chokeslam Smith, Roman got up and attacked him. The two began to stomp on Kayden. Roman picked up Kayden and held his arms behind his back. Smith pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, but fell as Kayden slammed his boot into Smith's face. He fought out of the hold, and began throwing punches at Roman. Roman was able to push him away, right into a brass knuckled punch to the back of the head. The two men stared at each other before shaking hands.

"Sullivan, I think these two have just teamed up!"

Kiara was in the ring checking on Kayden, while the other two were looking at her. Smith suddenly grabbed her by the arm, and Roman put her over his shoulder. The two left the ring as Kayden was struggling to get up. Kiara screamed as they went backstage.

"Jake, this is not right, Roman and Smith teaming up is one thing, but this is just plain kidnapping! Someone has to stop them!"

The two were shown going into Shane's office. Shane was dancing to his own theme when he saw them.

"Smith! Roman! What are you doing?! Put her down right now!"

"No way, boss man," said Roman. "We'll put her down if you give us a match against Kayden Adams next week."

"Yes. We know how much he cares for this girl. We will let her go, if we get our match. He will believe."

"Fine, fine! You've got it. Next week, you two will get a handicap match against Kayden."

Roman let her go, and she ran from the room, as Kevin looked mad.

"What was that about!? We had her, we weren't supposed to let her go! That was our only advantage over Adams!"

Roman looked confused and angry. He left the room, with Smith following and yelling.

The camera cut to another part of the arena, where Lupus and Colin were talking.

"You have got to get your anger under control," said Lupus. "We have to be ready for things like that. You just lost a shot at the T.V. title."

"I know. I'm sorry, and it won't happen aga…"

Lupus and Colin were staring up at Bull.

"Hey there boys. Having fun? Good. You won't be after we get together tonight."

"What! Get together? No offense, but we like girls."

"No! I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's OK. I mean look at you. You're big, and your name is Bull. It makes sense. We just want to wrestle."

The two walked off, leaving Bull mad.

"Very funny! I'm gonna get you tonight! Just wait until I get out there. You're gonna be on your back, with me on top, pounding you!"

Bull seemed to realize what he said. He turned around, and realized he was staring down at Ron Simmons. The crowd cheered as Ron looked around. He gave Bull a look that said, really? And then…

"DAMN!"

The crowd roared as they heard the old catchphrase. Ron walked away, leaving Bull looking madder than before.

The camera cut back to the ring as Mannequins by Picture Me Broken began to play. The lights went dark, before a dim white light shined over the arena, and the brothers ran to the ring.

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, accompanied to the ring by Colin Grey, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing in at 178 lbs., The Werewolf Cub, Lupus Grey!"

Lupus was wearing blue and red flame wrestling tights and grey boots, with short black hair and blue eyes. Twisted Transistors played.

"And the opponent, from Austin, Texas, weighing 388 lbs., Bull!"

The crowd booed him until the bell rang. Lupus ran at Bull but was stopped by a shoulder block. Bull pushed Lupus back to the turnbuckle, and slammed his open hand down onto the chest. He grabbed Lupus under the arms, and threw him across the ring. Lupus rolled out, and began to talk to Colin. Colin was giving him advise, but Bull reached out and grabbed Lupus by the hair. He pulled him onto the apron. Lupus grabbed the arm, and jumped to the floor, pulling Bulls arm. Bull held his arm as Lupus got back in the ring. Lupus began kicking the legs, but was pushed back. Lupus dodged a clothesline, and hit a dropkick to the knee. Bull went down to one knee, and Lupus ran to the ropes, hitting a shining wizard.

1, 2.

Lupus began punching Bull, but was thrown off again. Bull got up to his knee, and as Lupus brought his leg around toward the head, Bull grabbed his leg, and grabbed him by the throat with the other. Bull let go of the leg, and was kicked in the head. Lupus got Bull in a front headlock, and dropped back into a DDT.

1, 2.

"Oh, look at this Jake! Lupus is trying to lock in the Dead by April, the croosface!"

Lupus was trying to position the arm, but Bull grabbed the ropes. Lupus backed up, and Bull got back up. Lupus ran at Bull in an attempted cross body, but Bull caught him in a front backbreaker hold. Bull placed Lupus on the ropes, and began driving his knee into the abdomen, like Alexander Rusev does. Bull backed up before the five count, and hit a backbreaker. He then fell back with a fall away slam. Lupus was near the bottom rope. Bull placed both feet oon the stomach, and held the ropes for balance. The near 400 pounder was standing on Lupus, shouting down at Colin.

"Come on Bull, get off! 1, 2, 3, 4."

Bull let go just in time. He picked up Lupus in a two handed choke hold, but Lupus hit a dropkick. Both men were down.

1!

Both men were still down.

2!

Colin was encouraging Lupus.

3!

Bull was getting up.

4!

Lupus was on his knees.

5!

Both were up. Bull was leaning back against the turnbuckle. Lupus ran forward and dropkicked Bull into the turnbuckle. He backed up, and ran forward, using Bulls legs as leverage, and kicked Bull in the head. Bull went down to one knee, dazed. Lupus ran to the ropes, but as he came back, ran into a massive spinebuster.

1, 2, 3!

The crowd booed as Bull's music hit, and the ref held up his arm. Colin got in to check on his brother, and Bull looked back at them. He pushed the referee away, and as Colin stood up, grabbed him by the throat. He lifted Colin in the air, and walked to the middle of the ring. Before he could deliver the move, Lupus delivered a chop block to Bull. As he fell to one knee, Lupus tripped him onto his back, and Colin delivered a leg drop to Bull. The crowd cheered as the brothers music hit, and left the ring.

"Well, Jake, tell me you're not impressed with these brothers."

"I am. Lupus might have lost the match, but he put up a great fight against the seven footer, and what happened after the match is just as impressive, if not more."

"And ladies and gentlemen, we have just received word that next week, Bull will face Colin in a one on one match. But right now, we have an answer from Nolan Night."

"**So. Alexander the Great wants to save **

**me. Not interested. But I have a great **

**idea. We will both be making our debuts **

**next week. I'll choose one partner. You choose **

**one partner. We will face off in a tag team **

**match. And, if your team wins, I will **

**face you in a one on one match at Jumpstart.**

**See you soon.**

"Well now, that should be interesting, to say the least," said Sullivan.

"I can't wait to see who they choose, but it is now time for…what in the world?"

Carnival music had begun to play, and three men were shown talking to Shane. One was dressed like a clown, with a rainbow afro, red nose, the whole thing. Another was wearing a black acrobat suit, and a black mask, while the third was the tallest man in the room, only wearing black pants, and a full face mask, like the strong men at a circus wear.

"Well goodness gracious me," said the clown. "It is bandoodly good fun to be hear at WFW! Nice to meet ya Shane!" The clown grabbed Shane's hand with both of his own and shook it vigorously. "Let me introduce us! I'm Gerald, oh yes I am! This big fella is Francisco, and the little guy is Jason, I'll tell ya what."

"Nice to meet you," said Shane, with a confused look on his face. "May I ask, why are you here?"

"Oh, that's easy, oh yes it is. We're the new wrestlers you signed!"

"What! But I signed three top talents from the indie circuit!"

"That's us! We're the top talent from the indie pendent circuit, oh yes sirree, the Circus Clowns is us, and the Circus Clowns we are! See you later!"

"Oh, I need to lie down."

The camera cut back to the announcers.

"Well, then, that was interesting. Let's go to the ring now."

Avery's music hit as the crowd let go with their usual boos.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario Canada, weighing 300 lbs., Avery!"

Fuel by Bittersweet hit to cheers.

"And the opponent, from Mexico City, Mexico, weighing in at 116 lbs., Pantera Fuerte!"

As the bell rang, Pantera backed to the turnbuckle. Avery was looking for an opening, but Pantera rolled out of the ring. Avery slid out too, but Pantera jumped back in. As Avery got back in, Pantera took advantage, and began stomping on Avery. Avery rolled back out, and Pantera grabbed the top rope, jumping over the top and landing a cross body on Avery. Pantera kept stomping on Avery, picked him up, and slammed his head onto the barricade. Avery quickly recovered, hitting a gut kick. He picked up Pantera, and dropped him face first onto the barricade. He tossed Pantera toward the barricade, but Pantera jumped onto it, and hit a moonsault. He rolled back into the ring, only to roll back out, so the ref had to restart his count. Pantera got Avery to his feet, and tried to whip him into the steps, but Avery reversed it, sending Pantera to the steps. Pantera jumped over the steps, and used them as leverage to jump onto Avery, but Avery caught him, and slammed him back first into the apron. Avery put Pantera in a Oklahoma position, and ran toward the ring post, but Pantera slid out of his grasp, sending Avery head first into the post. Pantera rolled back in as the ref was nearing 10.

7!

Avery was getting up, with blood on his head.

8!

Avery slowly tried to get back in.

9!

Avery was able to roll in at the last second. Pantera grabbed him by the head, but Avery pushed him away. Pantera ran forward, ducking a clothesline, and hitting a hurricanrana. As Avery went down, the crowd was cheering Pantera on. He went for the cover.

1, 2!

Pantera went to the top turnbuckle, but Avery got up too fast, and threw Pantera to the middle of the ring. Pantera rolled through, and ran to the other turnbuckle. Avery chased him, and Pantera did a sort of corkscrew maneuver off the top, catching Avery's arm while coming down, performing a modified armdrag. Pantera climbed onto the apron, and jumped in, landing on Avery's shoulders, and shooting back for a frankensteiner, but Avery stayed on his feet. He lifted Pantera back up, but Pantera began punching his head. Pantera was able to fall behing Avery, dropkicking him in the back. Avery went down, and Pantera grabbed the leg, locking Avery in his own STF. The crowd roared with cheers at this, as the ref was asking Avery if he wanted to give up. Avery was straining to get to the ropes, but finally made it.

"Let him go! 1, 2!"

Pantera let go of the hold, and went back to the top rope. He waited for Avery to get up, and launched off for a cross body, but Avery caught him in mid-air. Avery walked to the middle of the ring, and threw Pantera onto his shoulders, before hitting the Wasteland.

1, 2, 3!

The bell rang, as Avery lay in the ring, recovering. The ref held his arm in the air, but Avery jerked it back and left the ring.

"An impressive showing by Pantera, and an impressive win from one of the world title tournament finalists, Avery," said Jake. "I see bright futures for those two."

"So do I partner, and up next is our main event, Big Dave wants to prove he deserves to be in the world title picture, and has a chance to do that tonight, if he can beat the other finalist in the tournament, Jeff Irons."

Not Falling by Mudvayne began to play as the big man made his way down.

"Introducing first, from Dublin Ireland, weighing 477 lbs., he stands at over 7 feet tall, the Irish Giant, Big Dave!"

The crowd cheered as Big Dave stepped over the top rope and into the ring. They kept cheering when Drowning Pool's Bodies began to play.

"And introducing the opponent, making his way to the ring from Atlanta, Georgia, Jeff Irons!"

The bell rang to signal the start of the match The two began to circle, measuring each other, before Big Dave extended his hand. Jeff stepped forward to shake it, and the two locked up. Big Dave quickly pushed Jeff away. Jeff got back up, and was quickly pushed away again.

"Big Dave is just pushing Jeff away," said Sullivan. "This is the heaviest opponent that Jeff Irons has faced in WFW, and I'm not so sure he can perform the Body Buster on Dave."

Jeff was trying to find a way to get around Dave, but he was backed into the turnbuckle. Dave shot forward, but Jeff was just able to dodge his attack. Dave turned around, and Jeff began throwing punches at the torso. He ran to the ropes and hit a jumping clothesline into the turnbuckle. He tried to whip Dave to the other side of the ring, but Dave held on, and pulled Jeff in for a clothesline of his own. He went for a cover, but Jeff kicked out before 1. Dave picked Jeff up, and Jeff began throwing more punches to the torso. He kicked Dave in the gut, and placed him in a front facelock, attempting a suplex. However, he couldn't lift him, and Dave reversed the move with a suplex of his own. He walked over Jeff, stepping on the stomach, and went to the second rope. He was facing away from Jeff, who took the opportunity to grab Dave by the legs, and powerbombed him from the second rope. He hooked a leg.

1, 2!

Jeff got Dave back up, and placed him in a side headlock. Dave backed them into the ropes, and threw him off. Jeff came back, and dodged a clothesline, hitting a float over DDT. He went for the cover again.

1, 2!

He ran to the ropes, and jumped for a leg drop, but Dave rolled out of the way. Jeff got up before Dave, and ran at him, only to be pushed away again, this time hitting the ropes, and when he came back, ran right into a big boot. Dave began stomping on Jeff, and went for his first cover of the night.

1!

Jeff punched his way out, and ran to the ropes, trying to hit his own boot, but Dave caught it. Dave pushed Jeff to the turnbuckle, and draped Jeff's arms over the ropes. He brought his hand up, and sent it crashing down in a chest chop. He crowd visibly flinched from the sound made by the impact. Dave tossed Jeff almost to the other side of the ring. Jeff got up, and backed up to the corner, where Dave hit a running body splash. Dave whipped Jeff back to the other turnbuckle. Dave ran for another body splash, but Jeff brought his feet up. As Dave went down to one knee, Jeff climbed to the top rope. Dave got up too quickly, and threw Jeff to the middle of the ring. He went for the cover.

1, 2!

He picked Jeff up, and whipped him to the ropes, but Jeff dodged the boot, and hit a flying elbow, taking the giant down. He once again climbed to the top, and after Dave got up, hit a missile dropkick. Jeff got up, firing up the crowd, and began winding up his arm. When Dave got up far enough, Jeff brought his elbow around, but Dave was faster, bringing his hand down on Jeff's head, hitting his brain chop. He went for the cover, the crowd knowing this was it.

1, 2…the crowd went crazy as Jeff just barely kicked out. Dave looked frustrated and surprised. He got up, and ran to the ropes, bringing his leg up to hit the sit-down splash. Jeff rolled out of the way in time, and as Dave got up, lifted the big man onto his shoulders. The crowd was going wild.

"My God, can you believe this," Jake yelled.

"This is incredible," Sullivan exclaimed. "This is the most impressive feat of strength I've ever seen!"

Jeff walked to the middle of the ring, and hit the Body Buster. The crowd was cheering as loud as they could, and counted with the ref.

1, 2, 3!

Jeff's music hit as the referee lifted his arm in the air in victory. He climbed the turnbuckle to celebrate as the ref checked on Dave.

"That was incredible," said Sullivan. "What a huge win for Jeff Irons, hitting the Body Buster on a 480 lbs. man! I just saw it, and I still can't believe it!"

"I know, right," said Jake. "But possibly even more important than that, Avery cannot be enjoying this. You have to wonder what's going on in his head, seeing this happen. My question is, what's he going to do in two weeks, at Jumpstart?!"

"We'll answer that question, and many more next week, but for now, that's all the time we have, tune in next week, goodnight everybody!"

**All right, week three is complete! Sorry for updating late, everyone, but end of course exams are happening right now, so new chapters may be a little late for a while. Hope you liked it, what was your favorite moment/match, and see you next time!**


End file.
